


hardcore horse tricks

by scxrcrxw



Category: Red Dead Redemption, Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: F/M, I love him, killed just so a girl, out here tryin' to get himself, sean is an idiot, will look at him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scxrcrxw/pseuds/scxrcrxw
Summary: sean nearly breaks his neck trying to get jody to notice him | this is also unedited because again im lazy and depressed





	hardcore horse tricks

            The sun peaks out from behind the clouds, glaring off the tub of water. Jody hums to herself as she grabs the washboard. She gets to work, grabbing garments from the pile of clothes beside her as she tries to ignore the blaring heat. Most of it is hers while the rest is a mixture of Arthur and John’s things. It’s the least she could do while they’re away with Dutch.

            Out of the corner of her eye she catches sight of Sean. He has his back to her, talking to Javier about something. Sean makes wide hang gestures and Javier laughs, clapping his shoulder before he walks briskly past the ginger and out of sight. Curiosity nips at her, but Jody keeps to her spot and tries to push both men from her mind. It’s futile attempt as her mind drifts back to him.

            Her growing crush on the Irish git is becoming a problem. Just the sight of him leaves her breathless, heart racing and hands sweaty. She wonders if he’s noticed. And if he has, what does he think? The thought only makes her work faster, scrubbing the clothes at a fiery rate as she shifts and blocks him from view.

            “Aye, Jody, look-y ‘ere!” His voice cuts through her unexpectedly and she jumps, dropping the clothes onto the dirt. She frowns knowing she’ll have to redo them but turns around to look at Sean. He’s moved from his previous spot, now standing by his horse with a grin. “Now that I’ve got yere attention…” He turns to his horse, placing a foot in the stirrup while he pushes himself up. It takes him a moment, but Jody watches as he manages to stand atop the saddle.

            “What are you doin’?” She says, cautiously pushing off the ground as he waves her off.

            “Ey, don’t worry ‘bout me. I know exactly what I’m-” His sentence is cut off abruptly as his horse lunges forward and he loses balance, flying backwards and landing on the ground with a loud _thud_.

            “Sean!” Jody is by his side in a matter of seconds. Her eyes frantically searching his full frame as he groans with harsh breathes. She kneels beside him, placing her hands against his chest to search for broken bones before moving onto his face. “Are you okay? You ain’t too hurt, are you?”

            “I’m fine,” Sean laughs in between groans, “Just a few scrapes and bruises.”

            “What were you thinkin’? Were you tryin’ to get yourself killed?” He tries to say something, but the look on her face shuts him up. “Out here thinkin’ your invincible or somethin’. Well, you ain’t! You’re human just like the rest of us. Which means you can die and-”

            “I’m not gonna die, Jo.” He pushes himself up, using his elbow for support. He smiles gently, using his free hand to brush her hair behind her ear.

            “You can’t control that,” She replies.

            “I’ve fought death with a tooth an’ nail before,” He reassures with a small chuckle, “Me fallin’ off a ‘orse isn’t gonna be me end.”

            Jody rolls her green eyes, slightly amused. “You’re an idiot.”

            “I may well be,” He admits with a grin, “But I’m not the one soundin’ real concerned over this idiot.”

            A soft pink fans over her cheeks. “Course I’m concerned,” She retorts, averting her gaze. “I do care ‘bout you.”

            “Yer only seem to care when I’m the verge of death,” He teases, grin widening. “Might need to widen me ideas if that’s always gonna be the case.”

            “What’s next, jumpin’ off the canyon?” She snorts.

            “If it gets yer to look at me like yer are now, then yes.” His answer stuns her and for a moment, Jody is unable to reply.

            “You’re makin’ it awfully hard for me to stay mad at you.” She tries to stand, but Sean grabs her arm before she can.

            “You think I’m jokin’, but I’m not.” There’s a sudden seriousness to him. “I would do anythin’ if it meant yer would notice me. Even if it meant plummeting to me doom.”

            Jody swallows thickly, unable to tear her eyes from his. “I ain’t special ‘nough to die for, Sean. Don’t be talkin’ all crazy or I’m start thinkin’ you hit your head a bit too hard.”

            “What’s crazy ‘bout it?” He sits up fully now, eyes full of things Jody doesn’t understand. “Yer really must be oblivious ‘cause I mean every word. All this time I’ve been thinkin’ just give it time, but I’m done waitin’. I love yer. More than anythin’. Ain’t nothin’ crazy ‘bout it.”

            A mixture of confusion and surprise fills her. His words – his confession – is the last thing she thought she would hear. Her mouth opens, but no words come out as she stares into his eyes. Have they always been so tender? So full of adoration and love. Has she always been so blind to the way he looks at her?

            “Oh, Sean.” Her voice catches in her throat. She places a hand against his chest as the other rests at the base of his neck. “I ain’t know what to say.”

            “You could always say yer love me back.” He chuckles nervously and her eyes widen.

            “I do. I do love you.” She’s quick to reassure, smiling warmly at the boy. “I’m just not used to any of this. Heck, any time anyone was interested, Arthur would scare ‘em off. Always sayin’ how I was too young or somethin’ to know what I was doin’.”

            “Trust me, I know how he can be.” Sean grimaces, but quickly shakes away the unpleasant memories. Instead, he cups her cheek with a heartening smile. “English isn’t ‘ere now, love. Just us. We can figure it out together.”


End file.
